Feelings
by xIceCrystal
Summary: Hinamori has been having these feelings for Hitsugaya. When will she finally get the courage to confess it to him? Takes place in AU. HitsuHina fluff.


This is a oneshot I made for Hinamori's Birthday. I remembered it yesterday because June 3 is also my best friend's birthday and I also dedicate this to her. ^_^

Disclaimer: The characters belong to Tite Kubo and I'm just borrowing them for my story. :)

Now, on with the story..

* * *

><p>The leaves rustled as the wind blew roughly. Huge gray clouds covered the sky, enveloping the city in darkness. Tiny raindrops began falling from the sky as lightening flashed.<p>

Hinamori was watching the scenery from the window in the classroom, not caring that the teacher was in the middle of an explanation. It was the last class of the day and she could finally go home when the bell rang.

However, it seemed like it was not going to happen anytime soon. Hinamori sighed, watching the raindrops hit the window pane intently. She was interrupted from her thoughts as a piece of paper hit her arm gently, falling onto her desk. Curiously, she picked it up and opened it.

_Hey Hinamori! Are you thinking about Hitsugaya? You know, you should really tell him soon about your feelings. _

Hinamori blushed as she read the note. She turned to look at her busty, strawberry blonde haired friend, who was sitting behind her. Matsumoto waved at her with a little grin. Fortunately, the teacher was facing the board so she couldn't see anything that was happening.

Hitsugaya, who was sitting next to Hinamori looked at his two best friends oddly, seeing that Matsumoto had passed a note to Hinamori. He decided to ask Hinamori later when class finished. Hinamori turned to the front again and wrote a reply, sneaking a glance at Hitsugaya.

_No Rangiku-san! I was NOT thinking about Hitsugaya-kun. And I already told you that I don't have a chance against all those fangirls he has! _

Hinamori passed the note back to Matsumoto swiftly, her face red. She looked at Hitsugaya, who was looking back at her. She turned scarlet and turned her gaze away. Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow at the petite girl, who was now looking at her notebook.

By this time, Matsumoto had finished reading the note and was about to write a reply when the bell rang. The students started packing up their belongings as they stood up. Matsumoto gave Hinamori a long stare.

Hinamori noticing this, looked up and nervously asked, "W-What's wrong, Rangiku-san?"

"Oi! You're going to scare her like that!", Hitsugaya interrupted, shooting her a icy glance. Matsumoto ignored him as she began talking to Hinamori.

"I told you many time that he likes-"

Hinamori clamped her hand tightly over Matsumoto's mouth. "Rangiku-san, not now!", she whispered.

Hitsugaya looked at them and asked as he casually draped his bag over his shoulder, "What have you two been talking about since earlier?"

"Ah ie, it's nothing! Just something about a project", Hinamori replied shaking her hand back and forth. Hitsugaya was not conviced since there were no projects, but he let it go. "Fine, let's go then."

It was still raining heavily outside, but Hinamori had forgotten to bring her umbrella even though Hitsugaya called and reminded her. Hitsugaya offered to share his umbrella with her. Meanwhile Matsumoto had spotted Ichimaru Gin and started walking towards him, but not before saying bye and winking at Hinamori.

Hinamori blushed slightly, as she realized what Matsumoto was planning. She had to go home alone with Hitsugaya, where she could confess to him.

"Are you okay? Your face is red.", Hitsugaya said as he reached out a hand to touch her forehead. His hand felt cool against her skin, making shivers go up her spine.

"I'm okay!", Hinamori squeaked. "Okay then..." Hitsugaya replied as they started walking towards the school gate. However, before the could reach it, a group of girls began to surroud them.

Hinamori widened her eyes in realization. They were the fangirls of Hitsugaya Toshiro. Immediately, the fangirls began screaming with joy.

"Kyaa, Hitsugaya-sama!"

"Will you go out with me?"

"Hitsugaya-sama, I love you!"

"Hitsugaya-sama! Will you date me?"

"Hitsugaya-sama! You look so hot!"

See? Hinamori thought she could never stand a chance against those fangirls. But Hitsugaya thought they were more than annoying.

Hitsugaya sighed in experation. He had to go through with this every single day. Hinamori looked worriedly at the girls. Hitsugaya grabbed her hand and whispered,

"Stay close. We're going to run." Hinamori nodded and blushed.

"Look there's Kuchiki Byakuya!", Hitsugaya yelled, pointing behind all the fangirls. Kuchiki Byakuya was one of the hottest guy in the whole school, other than Hitsugaya. All the fangirls turned around, so their backs were facing him. He hastily ran away, dragging Hinamori and reached the school gate. He opened his ice blue umbrella and they started walking together.

Hitsugaya noticed that Hinamori's right arm was getting wet.

He said, "Come closer, you're getting wet." Hinamori blushed deeply and nodded. She shuffled closer to him, her arm brushing against his all the while. Hinamori tried to fight her blush but to no avail. Her face was beet red.

With a flash, lightening crashed down onto the city. Hinamori whimpered as she held tightly on to Hitsugaya's arm. Hitsugaya glanced at her.

He sighed as he placed his arm around her shoulder and brought her close to him. "Hitsugaya-kun..", Hinamori mumbled, looking at her shoes as they walked in unison.

Soon, they reached Hinamori's house.

"See you tomorrow Hitsugaya-kun!", Hinamori said, pausing at the door.

Hitsugaya smirked, "Just don't wet the bed, Bed-Wetter Momo." Hinamori turned red and yelled, "I do not wet the bed!"

Hitsugaya smirked again and walked away with a little wave.

_'Mou, I couldn't tell him...'_, Hinamori thought as she watched his back getting further away.

The next morning, Hinamori was walking to school just as usual with Hitsugaya.

* * *

><p>"So, did you wet the bed?", Hitsugaya asked her playfully.<p>

Hinamori pouted and looked away. "I don't wet the bed anymore!"

"I won't know if I don't go check your bed." , Hitsugaya replied smirking.

"Hitsugaya-kun!" Hitsugaya sighed, "Oi I was just joking."

Hinamori didn't reply. Instead she looked down at her shoes and decided to ask him a question that she had been pondering on for a while.

"Nee Hitsugaya-kun?", Hinamori asked looking at him. Hitsugaya turned towards her, "What?"

Hinamori fiddled with her fingers and asked, "What do you think of me?" Hinamori blushed as the words left her mouth. There was silence.

"Do you really want to know?", Hitsugaya asked staring into her chocolate brown eyes. Hinamori nodded timidly, looking anywhere but his face. Hitsugaya pushed her into a dark alley, her back pressing against the wall.

Hinamori looked at Hitsugaya, fear written all over her face. Hitsugaya softened and murmered, "I won't hurt you..."

Hitsugaya leaned closer to her face, their lips just inches away. Hinamori could feel her heart thumping rapidly against her ribcage as his breath fanned across her lips. "H-Hitsugaya-kun?", Hinamori whispered.

Hitsugaya moved closer and Hinamori could feel her small breasts pressed up tightly against his muscular chest.

"What I think of you is...", Hitsugaya began as he lowered his face to the crook of her neck and inhaled. His lips gently brushed against her neck, making Hinamori almost moan.

Hinamori shut her eyes close as her breathing fastened. Her legs felt like jelly as his white spiky hair brushed against her cheek.

Hitsugaya pulled away, smirking. "I'm not telling you." He turned his back towards her and started walking away. Hinamori was burning red from the shock of it all.

"I was just fooling around with you.", Hitsugaya called. Hinamori ran towards him, still in a daze.

As she reached him she asked again, "No tell me Hitsugaya-kun, I want to know what you think of me."

Hitsugaya sighed. "Why do you want to know so badly?"

"I just want to know...", Hinamori mumbled.

"Well, what do you think of me?", Hitsugaya asked looking at her. Hinamori decided to tell him.

"I-I love you, Hitsugaya-kun.",Hinamori looked away. There was an awkward silence as Hitsugaya stared at her with wide eyes. Hinamori shifted uncomfortably as she thought he was rejecting her.

"I-It's fine if you don't feel the same. Let's go.", Hinamori managed to say. She felt as if her heart was being broken into pieces. She could feel tears stinging at the corner of her eyes.

Hinamori was about to run when Hitsugaya grabbed her hand and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Hinamori, I love you too.", He replied smiling. Hinamori felt happiness bubble inside her. she smiled back. Hitsugaya pulled back and started leaning towards her. They closed their eyes shut.

Their lips met, sending an electrifying shock through their bodies. Hinamori wrapped her arms around his neck. Hitsugaya parted his lips and nibbled on her bottom lip, begging for entrance. Hinamori opened her lips the tiniest bit and his tongue darted in. Their tongues fought for dominance.

"What do we have here?", a snickering Matsumoto asked. Hinamori and Hitsugaya both jumped away from each other.

"Shut up, Matsumoto!", Hitsugaya retorted, his face red. Hinamori's was the same. "Let's go, Momo. Homeroom's about to start."

Hinamori blushed as he called her by her first name. "Hai, Hits- No, Toshiro." Hitsugaya grabbed her hand and started walking towards their school.

Behind them, Matsumoto smirked, "Finally, they got together..."

* * *

><p>Hope you guys liked it! Please review! ;D<p> 


End file.
